Princess
by Miss Kay-chan
Summary: Summary: Starfire had a best friend before she came to Earth. What happens when her best friend comes to Earth in a desperate struggle to survive?


**Princess...**

**Written by: Princess Nightfire**

**Summary: Starfire had a best friend before she came to Earth. What happens when her best friend comes to Earth in a desperate struggle to survive? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing a stupid Disclaimer, would I? Well, duh!**

**Okay, on with THE STORY!**

**Chapter one: Frying Pans, Angels, and Lysol.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**My Name is Kita, Princess Kita. I am first in line for the throne in a magical land called X'iao. Have angered two angels and must now pay the price. I must live at all costs, because if I do not, My younger sister shall take the throne and all hell will break loose. My name is Kita and this is how I met the Teen Titans. **_

"Robin?" Starfire looked closely at the young super hero's forehead, right where she hit him with a frying pan. "I am very sorry! I did not notice that you were standing behind me." She paused as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Robin? Are you alive?" No response from Robin at all. "ROBIN!" Starfire screamed.

"What happened?" Cyborg came bursting into the kitchen, ready for battle.

"Friend Cyborg, I am afraid friend Robin is dead." Starfire began to cry as she began to hit Robin mercilessly over the head, thinking that if she injured him more, he would wake up.

"Um, Star? He's not dead. Stop hitting him with the frying pan!" Cyborg grabbed the pan out of her hands, so without a pan, she began to punch him.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and took a glance at Starfire, who was beating Robin up, and Cyborg, who was trying not to get hit. "Cy? Why is Star treating Robin like a punching bag?" He scratched his head as he took his soy milk from the fridge.

"She thinks Robin is dead." Cyborg fell as one of Starfire's fists hit him in the jaw.

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded and poured himself a glass.

"Um, Beast Boy?" Cyborg growled as Starfire hit him in his chest.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy gulped his milk down as he surveyed the scene.

"Would ya help?" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and pried Starfire away from Robin.

"Let me go! Robin is dead! I must bring him back to life!" Starfire gave an agitated yell as she tried to pull away from Beast Boy's grip.

"Ooh. I like peanut butter on my toast please...Monday is sauerkraut day..." Robin muttered after Cyborg splashed his face with cold water.

"Robin! He is alive!" Starfire laughed and floated over to Robin's side. "Robin? It is I, Starfire. How are you feeling?"

"I go pee-pee on you..." Robin mumbled. "I love puppy."

"Excuse me? Robin? Are you most okay?" Starfire put a hand to his forehead and gasped when he grabbed it.

"...You are very pretty...I like you...I like eggs..." Robin gurgled his spit as he wearily opened one eye and closed it again.

"Thank you. I think I am pretty as well. I do not know these eggs of which you speak of and please close your mouth!" Starfire looked at the dribble of spit Robin was pouring onto her hand. "Ugh."

"_**Father! I do not understand! Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tameran will not be visiting because she is on Earth. Why must you keep saying that she wishes to see me?" Kita sighed as she looked around the throne room. **_

"_**Princess Kita! Do not question me! As ruler of X'iao, you must never 'sass' me young lady!" Her Father, King Loi, glared at her. He banged his staff on the ground as he spoke. "I have given you the message. Now go!" **_

_**Kita bowed hastily. "Yes Father." She turned and walked steadily back to her room. When she reached the hall, she let out a sigh of relief. She picked up her pink and black skirts and ran to her quarters. **_

"_**Princess!" Mei, her lady-in-waiting, bowed hastily and smiled. "What have I said about running in your dress? Look! The hem is all torn up!" Mei bent down and examined the dress. **_

"_**I know Mei. I am very sorry. Father is so incomprehensible these days! He has told me that Princess Koriand'r of Tameran wishes to see me, but I know very well that she is on Earth!" Kita huffed and undid her buttons. **_

"_**Princess. It may be the doings of the Angel Sisters." Mei clicked her tongue and Kita handed the dress to her. **_

"_**What did I ever do to the Angels, huh?" Kita growled at the ceiling and searched in her closet for a dress to wear. **_

"_**Well, you stole Angela's halo when you were eight," **_

"_**I was eight! I'm fifteen now!" Mei yelled. **_

"_**Continuing, you took Angie's shoes, you stole Angie's boyfriend, you 'borrowed' Angela's cosmetics, and," **_

"_**Okay, okay! I get it! Gosh, I'm not that bratty!" Kita growled at the ceiling. **_

"_**Oh yes you are." Two voices chorused. Soon, two winged girls appeared out of thin air. **_

_**One girl, dressed in a short dress smirked. "You also killed my lover. For that, you will die." **_

_**The other, in a long black dress grinned widely. "You will pay." **_

_**Mei glanced at Kita and gulped. Kita nodded and sat on her bed as the two disappeared. **_

"I do not feel very well." Starfire clutched her stomach and winced in pain.

"Maybe that's because you drank Lysol." Robin said without looking up.

"I was not aware that I was not allowed to drink the cleanser." Starfire said in a small voice.

"Neither was I!" Beast Boy said as he held his stomach.

"_**You must not stay!" Kita's mother, Queen Rita, sobbed. **_

"_**Why? Why must you two banish me?" Kita bit back her tears as her father comforted her mother. **'I must be strong. I must not cry!'_

"_**The two Angels are plotting to kill you. My dear daughter, you are in terrible danger if you stay here. You must go to a place where it is safe. We will summon you when the danger has passed." King Loi swallowed. "You must live." **_

"_**You will stay with our ally's princess, Koriand'r." The Queen rasped. "You will stay with her on Planet Earth." **_

"_**I will miss you mother, father." Kita blinked and wiped away a tear. **_

"_**We shall miss you as well, my beautiful daughter." King Loi answered. He gave a shaky smile and stamped his staff three times. Kita disappeared in a flash of light. **_

Robin rubbed his head again, feeling the many bumps given to him by Starfire.

"Robin!" Starfire's eyes went wide and she rushed to the bathroom. Out side, they could hear the sound of someone throwing up and the toilet flushing. Starfire soon came out, looking pale.

"Lysol still cleaning, Star?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"I am afraid so, friend Cyborg." Starfire rubbed her stomach. "But, I am feeling quite better now."

The siren sounded and Robin rushed to the computor screen. "Titans! Trouble in downtown!" He frowned and ran outside.

_**Kita looked around. She had no bags, nothing. All she had was the weird mini dress she was wearing, the jewelry she had on, and her powers. People passed by her and gave her strange looks. She saw a woman pass by and she stepped in front of her. "Excuse me, where am I?" **_

_**The woman looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're in Jump City." **_

"_**Jump City?" Kita repeated. **_

"_**Yes. Are you lost?" The woman gave her another look. This time, it was sympathy.**_

"_**I am not sure. I am searching for my friend." **_

"_**Oh." The woman nodded, and looked past her shoulder. A magician was levitating a bank building. "I have to go!" She ran away in fright. **_

_**Kita stared at the magician in boredom. She looked at all the screaming people and sighed. "I guess he is a bad guy?" She saw a street sign and frowned. "Downtown Jump City." **_

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Mumbo." Robin glared at the road and stopped his R-cycle. He saw a girl up ahead, levitating Mumbo, just standing there, making him do silly things.

"How dare you threaten me! Do you know who I am?" Kita glared as she bounced Mumbo on his head.

"Um, no, not really." Mumbo said flatly.

"What? Who's that?" Beast Boy asked in confusion as he stared at the girl.

Kita's eyes widened. Still levitating Mumbo, she turned around and gasped.

"Princess!" Starfire gasped, landed on her feet, and bowed. "It is I, Koriand'r."

"Princess!" Kita felt tears in her eyes and ran to her friend, enveloping her in a hug.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Mumbo answered. "Will you stop bouncing me on my head? I'm not a ball, you know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, I really hope that was good! I tried! Please Read and Review...Flames accepted! Well, if you can't wait to read the next chapter, you'll have to wait till I get six reviews!**

**Next Chapter: We Angels Two...**

**-Princess Nightfire**

**P.S. Don't tell me that some of my facts are wrong or stuff bCuz this is my Fanfic and my stuff can be arong if I want it too!**

**Thank you, thank you! R&R ppl!**


End file.
